


Bug Bites

by ThatGuy22



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 13:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGuy22/pseuds/ThatGuy22
Summary: Lori is frustrated with her boyfriend Seth, as he's trying to beat No Nut November. She decides to make him fail.
Kudos: 3





	Bug Bites

Lori watched some of the final leaves fall from the trees outside, a few flakes of snow falling with them. It was the cusp of winter, but thankfully her and Seth's apartment was warm and cozy. 

Sitting in the small living room, she was on her phone browsing the internet. As she wasn't going out today, she was wearing a simple dress to cover her thick thighs and perky breasts. She watched as Seth walked around the apartment, spraying for bugs. It was that time of the year where they attempted to flee into warm buildings to escape the cold. 

Seth was a tall man, had long light brown hair. He was reasonably fit too, which Lori enjoyed.

Satisfied with his work, he washed his hands in the kitchen before coming to sit next to Lori. Resting his arm on her shoulders, Seth gave a sigh of contentment. Lori leaned her head on his shoulders and relaxed like that for a while, letting Seth play with the ribbon in her long green hair.

It was nice. They’d been together for a few years now, and still found time to cuddle and be intimate. Then again, there had been a dry spell for the past few weeks. No Nut November meant Seth was trying not to, well, nut. Still, it had been driving both of them a little crazy. From the way Seth’s hand was rubbing her bare shoulder, fingers slipping under the straps, she could tell he was in the mood.

Lori smiled as she got an idea, standing up, “hey, I think a bug bit me, can you check?” 

“Sure, babe.” Seth asked, sitting up, “where at?”

“Here,” She lifted her dress, pale legs and black panties suddenly revealed. She almost giggled from Seth’s raised eyebrows. 

“Well, I don’t see any… but I may need to inspect closer…” Seth grinned.

“Of course~” Lori wiggled her hips a little, “just for the bug bite.”

“Oh, yeah. Of course,” he gave a playful wink

He began by starting at her knees, sliding his hands up to rub against the outside of her thighs. Giving a few squeezes as he worked his way up, he finally reached her hips. He leaned in so he could reach around and feel her ass. 

Lori bit her bottom lip as his fingers pressed against the soft flesh, slipping under the panties and kneading her asscheeks. His face was tantalizingly close to her covered womanhood, close enough that he could tell she was getting wet from the attention.

Finally he took his hands away, causing Lori to give a pleading whine. Another smile came to Seth’s face as he moved to her inner thighs. She got a shiver up her spine as his hands made circling motions as they inched upwards, closer and closer to her panties.

Reaching her waist again, Seth used his thumbs to lightly press against her lower lips through the fabric, making Lori squirm.

“Find any… bug bites yet?” Lori asked, breath a little labored. 

“Unfortunately not… I may have to take these off to see better,” Seth replied, hooking his fingers on her panties.

“Mm, well checking thoroughly is important~” 

Seth pulled her panties down slowly, revealing her glistening pussy. He was tempted to give it a lick, but he wanted to drag this out until she begged him to fuck her. Letting the underwear fall, he continued to use his thumbs to rub up and down her bare pussy, sometimes pulling the labia apart to spread it open slightly. Her juices started to coat the tip of his thumbs as he went. He could feel the heat coming off it.

Even his exhales onto Lori’s crotch tingled. She wished he’d just dive in with his tongue already, or better yet fill her with his cock. The thought of his shaft thrusting into her suddenly nearly made her drool.

Seth was far too patient for that, despite the tent growing in his pants. Instead, he began to tease her clitorus, pressing the little button gently as his index finger started to rub her, threatening to slip inside of her opening but never doing so. 

“Mm~” Lori moaned, hips wiggling again. She wanted it bad. But she knew they’d make a mess if they continued here, “we should… move to the bedroom,” she told him.

“Of course,” Seth said. Without warning, he picked Lori up and started to carry her towards their bed. It was a large bedroom, which explained why all the other rooms in the apartment were so small. 

She was set on the bed, where Seth immediately returned to business.teasing her pussy relentlessly. Prodding, rubbing, occasionally a lick, it was easy to see just how much Lori was being affected. She was squirming like crazy, holding in what moans she could and letting the rest go. Finally she had enough. She wanted it like mad. “Fuck me!” she pleaded.

Seth pulled back, standing up, “undress me, then,” he said with a smirk. 

Lori complied easily, practically ripping his clothes off him. She had him undressed so fast his cock smacked her in the face as it sprung out from his boxers. Seth took the opportunity to grab her head, rubbing his hard cock on her soft cheeks, some pre-cum trailing on her pale skin.

Finally, he let her go, “undress yourself now.” he told her, crossing his arms and watching.

She stood, taking off her dress as sexily as she could. Sliding the straps off her shoulders, she pulled it down until it could freely fall, revealing her black bra and otherwise bare body. The bra didn’t stay on her for long, as she quickly unclasped it and took it off, dropping it on the ground. 

“Good…” Seth said, cock at attention, “I want to hear you beg for it again.”

“Fuck me, Seth!” Lori pleaded, swaying her hips more, “I want your cock in me~!”

He grinned and pushed her to the ground, pressing her knees up so her thighs were next to her. His cock hovered over her pussy just long enough for him to securely position himself over Lori, looking into her begging eyes as he got her into a mating press. 

She moaned loudly as he plunged down, penetrating deep into her in one motion. She was so worked up at this point that they didn’t need any lube, her body acclimating immediately to the member in her. 

Immediately he started large thrusts, slowly pulling all the way out before diving all the way back in. Seth kissed her deep, though he forced a moan from her with each impact. 

“Mmph~!” one particularly intense thrust made her moan loudly, filling the room with the sounds of her pleasure in addition to the slapping sound of their bodies meeting. 

Seth gave a few grunts from the effort he was putting into every thrust, the bed creaking under them. He greedily groped her breasts as he did so, teasing them just as hard as he’d done to Lori’s pussy earlier. 

His cock started to throb inside Lori, the walls pressing in hard on him. From all the weeks spent holding it in, it was hard to hold it any more. With a moan he thrust in deeper than ever, cock twitching as it sprayed cum deep into her, the sheer volume nearly filling her womb.

Lori was holding onto Seth tightly the whole time, as his orgasm had triggered her own. She tensed up around his cock hard, pussy gripping it like a vice as she came, her juices flowing and back arching. 

They took a moment to recover, though Seth was still hard in her as he pulled out, a little of his seed dripping on her entrance. He took a breath and let her catch hers, then spoke, “let’s do anal.”

Lori raised her eyebrows, “we’ve never done that before, are you sure?”

He was already lifting her legs so that they could rest on his shoulders as he lined up with her asshole, “you showered today, should be fine.” he winked. 

“Alrights…” she gulped.

Seth grinned and gave one of her breasts a good luck squeeze before pushing in. The tip pressed up against her asshole, thought it was hard to get any progress. Despite the lubricant of his cum and her pussy juices coating his dick, it was a tight hole.

He kept pushing, until finally he found purchase, the tip pressing in. Lori gasped from the strange feeling, gripping the sheets under her. It wasn’t bad per se, but it felt like something was going in the way it wasn’t supposed to.

He groaned as he pushed further in, his girth slowly spreading her asshole wider. It was incredibly tight around him as he continued. Eventually he reached all the way in, their hips meeting once again. 

“It’s… weird…” Lori said, though something about her asshole being spread kind of felt good. 

“Let’s keep going and see how it feels,” Seth spoke, reaching forward to tease her tits as he went. That certainly helped the pleasure built, his fingers circling around and pressing in on her hardening nipples.

It was a while before he could build up a good rhythm, but by that time his thrusts were forcing moans from Lori once again.   
“Fuck~!” she spoke, leaning into his cock as he thrust in again, the warmth of the cum pooled in her womb and the feeling of his hot member deep in her ass was driving her crazy, the motions shaking her body every time his hips impacted hers. 

They continued for what felt like hours, constantly at the edge of climax as they enjoyed each other’s bodies thoroughly, Seth at her tits the whole time. 

Lori and Seth both soon felt the unmistakable sensation of a climax coming, a heat building in their loins that they could feel through all the thrusts and pangs of ecstasy. Lori’s vision was practically going white every time his cock bottomed out in her, unable to actually vocalize anything other than pleased moans. Seth grunted as he sped up, jackhammering her hard.

And then they came.

They both arrived at their orgasm together again, Lori clamping down and milking all the cum he could get from Seth’s cock as he released the last of what he’d been storing all month. Lori was dealing with wave after wave of pure pleasure, rocking through her whole body for a good minute.

Spraying hard into her ass, she grinned from the sensation of both her holes being filled with his cum, and watched as he pulled out and gave a few last spurts on her stomach as the climax faded and his cock went limp.

Lori was breathing hard as Seth collapsed next to her, all his energy sapped.

Finally, after they both recovered their breath and let the afterglow fade, Seth spoke up, “I guess I failed No Nut November…”

Lori giggled to herself at that, “well… at least I don’t have any bug bites.”


End file.
